


Disaster gays and the not so straight

by SaioumaIsMyAesthetic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, Ouma not Oma, another one of those chat fics, chat fic, give ryoma some love too, god i love komahina and saiouma, gonta is the purest boi, komahina in the future, kork has a furby, maybe gonta/ryoma in the future, maybe not, memes everywhere, plot in a chat fic?, rated t for Miu & Kokichi, saiouma, we all love gonta here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic
Summary: Another chat fic for the lovely students of hopes peak, I don't think I'll include the extra students that were introduced in the anime. I am literally only writing this to satisfy my inner fangirl.Yeet my children, yeet.





	1. Why does Korekiyo have a giant furby?!

**Miu Iruma created a group chat.**

**Miu Iruma** _added 14 others to the chat._

 **Miu Iruma** _changed the chat name to_   **wake up fuckers** _  
_

* * *

**Miu Iruma:** welcome cum sluts to the group chat

 **Shuichi Saihara** **and 4 others are online**

 **Shuichi Saihara** **:** w h y ?

 **Miu Iruma:** why not?

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** and the disgrace to humanity, once again, does something that isn't smart.

 **Miu Iruma:** Says you, mr.icantsuckdickbecauseofmymask

 **Kaito Momota:** At least she didn't add Ouma-kun

**Maki Harukawa removed admin privileges from Miu Iruma and 11 others**

**Miu Iruma:**  HEY EDGY BITCH GIVE ME BACK MY RIGHTS

 **Maki Harukawa:**  Why should I? :)

**Miu Iruma went offline.**

**K1-B0:** _sent wtfdidyouguysdo.jpg  
_

**Shuichi Saihara added Kokichi Ouma**

**Kokichi Ouma is online.**

**Kokichi Ouma changed their name to PantaLord666**

**PantaLord666:** Thank you Shumai <3 **  
**

**Shuichi Saihara:** just shut up before I regret it

 **PantaLord666:** :O Shumai is bullying me! wAAaa

**PantaLord666 changed Shuichi Saihara's name to MEANYBEANYEMOFACE**

**MEANYBEANYEMOFACE:** what?

**Kaede Akamatsu came online**

**Kaede Akamatsu:**...you deserve that 

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** also are we just going to ignore the fact that Miu is running down the corridor crying? and I dont think thats just because of Harukawa

 **PantaLord666:** dont blame me! Nishishi~

 **Kaito Momota:** Im disappointed in you sidekick

 **PantaLord666:** dont be mean to shuuchan :C

 **MEANYBEANYEMOFACE:** you cant say anything Ouma

**Miu Iruma is online**

**Miu Iruma:** im back mother fuckers!

 **PantaLord666:** Woww the slut came back

**PantaLord666 changed Miu Iruma's name to robot slut**

**robot slut:**...

**PantaLord666: It's naming time! @everyone**

**Gonta Gokuhara and 8 others are online**

**Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta confused, why did Miu make group chat?? **  
**

**PantaLord666 changed Gonta Gokuhara's name to The only good person here**

**Tenko Chabashira:** the only non-degenerate male here.

 **The only good person here:** Thank you Kokichi!

 **PantaLord666:** everyone would kill me if i named you otherwise

 **Tenko Chabashira:** true

 **robot slut:** true

 **MEANYBEANYEMOFACE:** true

 **Maki Harukawa:** true

 **Kaito Momota:** true

 **Rantaro Amami:** true

 **K1-B0:** true

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** true

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** true

 **Angie Yonaga:** true

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** true

 **Himiko Yumeno:** true

 **Kirumi Tojo:** True.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Protec best boy!

 **PantaLord666:** WAA even mom would kill me!

**PantaLord666 changed Kirumi Tojo's name to mom**

**mom:** How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your mother?

 **PantaLord666:** but mom!

**PantaLord666 changed Kaede Akamatsu's name to finger my piano**

**finger my piano:** could be a lot worse

**PantaLord666 changed Tsumugi Shirogane's name to R18 yaoi doujinshi**

**R18 yaoi doujinshi:** fitting, also who let Ouma keep his admin privileges?

 **PantaLord666:** oh fuck

**PantaLord666 removed admin privileges from Maki Harukawa and 1 other**

**Maki Harukawa:** d a m m i t

 **Kaito Momota:** Wait why does my sidekick get to keep his privileges?!

 **PantaLord666:** because he's my favourite <3

 **MEANYBEANYEMOFACE:** </3

**MEANYBEANYEMOFACE changed their name to SaiEmoHara**

**SaiEmoHara removed admin privileges from PantaLord666**

**PantaLord666:** :c 

 **SaiEmoHara:** What does everyone want their name to be?

 **K1-B0:** Anything that isn't robophobic

 **Himiko Yumeno:** maagiicc

 **Tenko Chabashira:** something to match Himikos!

 **Kaito Momota:** Luminary of the stars!

 **Maki Harukawa:** something that wont make me kill you

 **Rantaro Amami:** anything tbh

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** nothing to do with minions

 **Angie Yonaga:** AtuasAppointedOne

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** Something to do with cats, thanks

 **SaiEmoHara:** okaatgdhgiudggnvnmb

**SaiEmoHara changed the names of K1-B0 and 8 others**

**Do robots have dicks?:** Thats robophobic!!!

 **PantaLord666:** nishishi~~

 **SaiEmoHara:** OUMA WHAT WHY??

 **PantaLord666:** You removed my admin :C

 **Magic turns me on:** whawhat?

 **As Edgy as my knives:** do you wanna die?

 **kork:** oh, okay

**SaiEmoHara and 1 other went offline**

**robot slut:** seems like succi and cockichi are finally getting it on

 **do robots have dicks?:** Who made Miu moan?

 **do robots have dicks?:**...nevermind

**do robots have dicks? went offline**

**we are all going to hell:** Atua agrees! none of us deserve to go to heaven!

 **mom:** you all realise we have to go to class?

**deBression and 11 others are offline**

**mom:** good.

 

**mom is offline**

* * *

  **o(〃＾▽＾〃)o** **- > succi boi**

 **o(〃＾▽＾〃)o:** h-hewwo s-saihawa chan

 **succi boi:** hello Ouma

 **o(〃＾▽＾〃)o:** i-i wuv you <3

 **succi boi:** the answer to question 7 is 34

 **o(〃＾▽＾〃)o:** owo th-thank ywo saihawa chan <3

 **succi boi:** np Ouma

* * *

**wake up fuckers**

**kork and 5 others are online**

**As edgy as my knives: @SaiEmoHara** , why haven't you given us admin?

**SaiEmoHara is offline**

**finger my piano:** he's still offline...

 **edgelordkink:** He was in class, went on his phone at some point

 **robot kink:** he's probably smashing the little gremlins asshole 

 **do robots have dicks?:** Miu!

 **robot kink:** keh! the little virgin probably couldnt wait from class to be over

**SaiEmoHara and 1 other came online**

**SaiEmoHara kicked robot kink from wake up fuckers**

**SaiEmoHara gave PantaLord666 admin privileges**

**PantaLord666:** why thank you my beloved Saihara chan! <3

 **SaiEmoHara:**...sigh

 **edgelordkink:** shuichi! why did you give him admin but not me and makiroll?!

 **As edgy as my knives:** dont call me makiroll, and probably because of his huge crush on the little devil

 **SaiEmoHara:** I dont have a crush on Ouma??? also, I was doing something for extra cred

 **PantaLord666:** nishshi always the good boy

 **SaiEmoHara:** shut up

 **kork:** _sent mychild.jpg_

 **edgelordkink:** WHAT THE FUCK!?!

 **SaiEmoHara:**...

 **PantaLord666:** Y E S

**SHSLIndianaJones came online**

**SHSLIndianaJones:** WHY DOES KIYO HAVE A GIANT FUCKING FURBY??!?!

 **kork:** :)

* * *

 

**Fuck The Maps - > Humanity is a lie**

**Fuck The Maps:** are we furby dads now?

 **Humanity is a lie:** yes :)

 **Fuck The Maps:** Even though it's 2x bigger then us?

 **Humanity is a lie:** yes! I got the guy in the year above us with the pink neon hair to make it for me

 **Fuck The Maps:**...how much?

 **Humanity is a lie:** one date with Sonia

 **Fuck The Maps:** and how are you going to do that?

 **Humanity is a lie:** _sent a screenshot_

 **Fuck The Maps:** W H A T ?

 **Humanity is a lie:** blackmail :)

 **Fuck The Maps:**...can we cuddle tonight?

 **Humanity is a lie:** already on my way over


	2. Birthday boi succi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Succi boi is not depressed today, hopefully
> 
> (I’ll bold the chat names later)

**SmolGayBoi** **created a group chat**

**SmolGayBoi** _added 16 others to the chat_

**SmolGayBoi** _changed the chat name to_ **succis bday partayyy**

SmolGayBoi: Alright @everyone get here!

SmolGayBoi and 16 others are online

HopesBitch: ...why am I here?

Hope#2: Yeah, why?

SmolGayBoi: Because you’re his friend too! Oh and we need those two

SmolGayBoi added Hope#1 and 1 other

Hope#1: ...ah ok

SuccisRoleModel: Oh? It’s Shuichi’s birthday today?

SoftBoi: Shuichi needs present from everyone so me and Kokichi throw him a surprise party!

BigAngryGay: I wouldn’t usually throw a party for a degenerate but Shuichi is a good degenerate!

NyehhMagic: I’ll use my magic to find him the perfect present nyeh

SmolGayBoi: Nishishi! I already got him a present

Avocadoi: yourself?

Kikikiyo: Ah... can my furby come?

SmolGayBoi went offline

Avocadoi: Oops :)

BobTheBuilderNSFW: Hah! I’ll even give him the red ribbon to wrap him with!

AtuaLovesAll: Nyehehe! Aria will use his talent to make Shuichi a gift he will never forget!

SmolGayBoi came online

SmolGayBoi: who the fuck made Miu moan????

HopesBitch: Don’t worry, it was just Rantaro

HisBestFriend: I also already got Shuichi a present!

Makiroll:): ...yeah

SmolGayBoi: Okay, Angie, you make the banners!

AtuaLovesAll: Atua will do his best!

AtuaLovesAll is offline

SmolGayBoi: Mom, can you make the cake?

MomIsALesbian: I can, I’ll start now since I have no other requests

MomIsALesbian is offline

SmolGayBoi: Kayayday can you get some music sorted?

ObviouslyMom#2: Anything for Shuichi. Wait what’s this name???

SmolGayBoi: Your crushes on each other is way too visible. Ryoma can you bring **_the cats_**

DepressedBoi: Alright

DepressedBoi is offline

ObviouslyMom#2 has changed their name to Peeano

Peeano is offline

SmolGayBoi: Himiko, Tenko, can you sort out the balloons and streamers

NyehhMagic: Fine

BigAngryGay: Okay!

NyehhMagic and 1 other are offline

SmolGayBoi: Miu, can you add a function to Kiiiiboi so that he can shoot glitter, like, **e v e r y w h e r e**

BobTheBuilderNSFW: Of course I can! I am the girl with the golden brains

BobTheBuilderNSFW is offline

ThatsRobophobic!: ...is this really necessary?

SmolGayBoi: Yes! Now gooo!

ThatsRobophobic! is offline

SmolGayBoi: uhh Naegi and Kyoto can you tell the others in you class? Same to you Hajimeme and Nagito

Hope#1: Sure!

SuccisRoleModel: Okay.

HopesBitch: Ah yes! Such hope... and I can watch so closely..!

Hope#2: shut up Nagito. And yes, we both can

Hope#1 and 3 others are offline

SmolGayBoi: Maki and Kaito can you distract him until we’re done? Make sure he doesn’t come to the 3rd floor common room

HisBestFriend: Anything for my sidekick!

Makiroll:): ...That’s something I can do

Makiroll:) and 1 other are offline

SmolGayBoi: Korekiyo, get more furbys.

Kikikiyo: alright?

Kikikiyo is offline

SmolGayBoi: Gonta, can you carry the chairs and tables to the common room

SoftBoi: Gonta on it!

SoftBoi is offline

SmolGayBoi: Rantaro can you... come to my room in 5 minutes?

Avocadoi: Okay? I’ll be there ASAP

Avocadoi and 1 other are offline

* * *

**Wake up fuckers**

edgelordkink: where are you??? @SaiEmoHara

SaiEmoHara: ...not telling

As edgy as my knives: Shuichi, just tell us where you are

SaiEmoHara: Why would you want to know? I mean, everyone forgot about me afterall

edgelordkink: FUCK!!! HES ON THE DDAMN ROOF

SaiEmoHara is offline

As edgy as my knives: are you sure?

edgelordkink: YES!!! I SAW HIM IM RUNNING INSIDE THE SCHOOL BUT IDK IF ILL BE THERE IN TIME DAMMIT @PantaLord666

PantaLord666 is online

PantaLord666: ...im runnnig t to theerroof

PantaLord666 and 2 others are offline

* * *

 

As soon as Kokichi clicked onto the group chat he ran out of the room, leaving Rantaro in confusion. 

Panic filled his mind as his raced up the stairs, trying not to trip and therefore waste time, and soon enough he was on the roof.

”SHUICHI!” he yelled, panting because of his run. Shuichi was staring over the banister but at the call of his name he slowly turned to face the doorway Kokichi was stood in.

”Kokichi...?” he questioned as gold met lilac. Kokichi felt a blush creeping onto his face before he willed it away, slipping on his mask.

Truthfully, before Kaito mentioned him in the group chat he was talking to Rantaro about his plan to tell Shuichi his feelings after the party. But I guess he had to move that plan to now and basically reveal the whole surprise.

”So um... hey...”

”Hey... why are you here Kokichi? I thought Kaito was?”

”...” Kokichi couldn’t reply to that, sure the words stung but he couldn’t tell him yet.

”Nishishi! A supreme leader needs to protect a future member!” So Kokichi stuck to what he could do well, lying.

”I don’t want to play you games right now Kokichi” ...or not.

Kokichi started walking closer to Shuichi, each step he took the more his mask was breaking. Shuichi seemed to notice this and didn’t back down, ready for whatever Kokichi threw at him.

”I... I.. I um...” Kokichi couldn’t seem to say the words. Dammit! He had thought of so many different ways to confess his undying love for the shy detective but he couldn’t even do that. So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down...

”iloveyou” he managed to mumble, now he prayed that Shuichi heard him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. 

Shuichi was blushing. He heard him! Yes! Wait... oh god he was going to get rejected now wasn’t he? Imessedupimessedupimessed-

“I... I love you too..” had Kokichi imagined that? No... Shuichi had definitely said that. Oh god oh god what should he do now? Dammit! 

“So are we like, boyfriends now?” Kokichi blurted out before his thoughts could catch up.

”If you want to be” Shuichi turned to face Kokichi, face still beet red.

”Of course! Shuichi is so cute when he’s blushing though Nishishi~!” Kokichi decided to tease Shuichi since he was being super cute!

”I-I’m not cute!” Shuichi’s blush became darker, if that was even possible.

”I could kiss your adorable face Shumai~!” Kokichi realised a little too late that he could _actually_ kiss him, since they are dating.

”A-ah, I mean.. c-can I kiss y-you?” Shuichi looked as if he was staring into Kokichi’s soul, Kokichi nodded and closed his eyes.

The only warning he got was Shuichi’s warm breath on his face.

The kiss started off soft at first, but slowly became a little more heated as both boys put more pressure and emotion into the intimacy of it. When they pulled away they were both panting for breath and just looked into each other’s eyes, both with a soft smile and a blush that was highlighted with the lowering sun.

Neither of them knew that all of class D1, S1 and the others from V3 were at the bottom of the building and taking photos.

* * *

**-After the party-**

**Wake up fuckers**

finger my piano: _sent lookatthesegays.jpg_ @PantaLord666 @SaiEmoHara

PantaLord666 changed their name to Succi’sBoyfriend

SuccisBoyfriend changed SaiEmoHara’s name to Cucki’sBoyfriend

Cucki’sBoyfriend: WhY??!

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo Saiouma! Yeessss! Also, I cbb to write the birthday party but let’s say some people got drunk... poor kiiboy
> 
> Also happy birthday Shuu! Im kinda drawing something for this fanfic/for his birthday so I’ll upload that next chapter hehehe...
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!
> 
> Rantaro: SHSLIndianaJones  
> Kaede: finger my piano  
> Ryoma: deBression  
> Kirumi: mom  
> Angie: we are all going to hell  
> Tenko: Magic turns me on  
> Korekiyo: kork  
> Miu: robot kink  
> Gonta: The only good person here  
> Kokichi: Succi’sBoyfriend  
> Kaito: edgelordkink  
> Tsumugi: R18 yaoi doujinshi  
> Kiibo: do robots have dicks?  
> Himiko: nyeh me in the balls  
> Maki: As edgy as my knives  
> Shuichi: Cucki’sBoyfriend
> 
> Dw about the birthday chat, it won’t appear again. Also! If there are any ships you wanna see (except the ones in tags) please comment! I’d love to have some ideas too!


	3. Minor ship war and Emoticon battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Succi'sBoyfriend added Byakuya Togami and 15 others**  
>  What could go wrong?

**Wake up fuckers**

**Succi'sBoyfriend and 2 others are online**

**R18 yaoi doujinshi:** Shuichi and Kokichi are so cute together!

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** Why thank you~

**Cucki'sBoyfriend:**...what's all the shouting about?

**R18 yaoi doujinshi:** ah well... me and some other students are arguing on the best ship!

**Cucki'sBoyfriend:** Let me guess: Hifumi, Toko, Asahina, Nagito, Mahiru, Sonia and Tenko?

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** As expected from the best detective boyfriend in the world!

**Cucki'sBoyfriend is offline**

**R18 yaoi doujinshi:** He's correct though! How can Miu x Kiibo be the best ship?!

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** Ah is that Hifumimiiiiiisissnkgfla

**Succi'sBoyfriend is offline**

**R18 yaoi doujinshi:** Boyfriend action?! o.o proof of best ship!

* * *

**robot kink:** what did i miss whores??

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** Guys, miu started talking to herself in the group chat

**robot kink:** hheee???

**do robots have dicks?:** Kokichi! I would appreciate it if you didn't make her do this while she's with me!

**R18 yaoi doujinshi:**...oh?

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** Oh mi god, Miu and Kiiboy are together guys!

**robot kink went offline**

**do robots have dicks?:** Yes me and Miu are together. I just clarified that, correct?

**R18 yaoi doujinshi:** :) Kokichi?

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** You got it

**R18 yaoi doujinshi and 1 other are offline**

**do robots have dicks?:**??? what?

* * *

  **Succi'sBoyfriend added Byakuya Togami and 15 others**

  **Succi'sBoyfriend removed admin from Byakuya Togami and 15 others**

**Hifumi Yamada:**  SEE! MIU AND KIIBO ARE THE BEST SHIP

**Aoi Asahina:**  NO NAEGI AND BYAKUYA ARE THE BEST SHIPPP

**Toko Fukawa:**  I-I think th-that... Hajime and N-Nagito are b-better...

**Magic turns me on:**  Excuse me?! Me and Himiko are obviously the best!

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** C O U G H

**Succi'sBoyfriend has changed the name of Toko Fukawa and 15 others**

**im bringing sexy back:** What the fuck?

**M-Chan:** Wh-what?!

**despaircito and 1 other are online**

**despaircito:** hewwo

**im bringing sexy back:** cursed

**despaircito:** ;)

**im bringing sexy back:**...

**yuri hentai:** ;3c

**despaircito:** (つ▀¯▀)つ

**im bringing sexy back:** is this a competition? (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

**despaircito:** ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**100% hope half price!:** Heeeyyyyy Г´^°^`Г

**despaircito:** 。ヾ(｡>ｖ<｡)ﾉﾞ。

**im bringing sexy back:** ((┌|o^▽^o|┘))♪

**despaircito:** ٩(//̀Д/́/)۶

**100% hope half price!:** ಥ_ಥ

**despaircito:** ಥ⌣ಥ

**im bringing sexy back:** (╥_╥)

**100% hope half price!:** ಥ¬ಥ

**despaircito:** =͟͟͞͞ ऀืົཽ≀ ͔ ͕̮ ऀืົཽ✧॰৹꒰❢❢꒱

**im bringing sexy back:** I-I see how this is gonna go.

**yuri hentai:** :|

**despaircito: i** f anyone can tell me what that emoticon is doing, i'll praise you

**im bringing sexy back:** Which emoticon?

**despaircito:** =͟͟͞͞ ऀืົཽ≀ ͔ ͕̮ ऀืົཽ✧॰৹꒰❢❢꒱

**im bringing sexy back:** What the f is that supposed to mean?

**despaircito:** i dont know

**100% hope half price:** I don't know

**im bringing sexy back:** TOP 10 QUESTIONS SCIENCE STILL CAN'T ANSWER

**despaircito:** uwu

**yuri hentai:** OwO

**despaircito:** AwA

**im bringing sexy back:** Stop that.

**despaircito:** EwE <3

**100% hope half price!:**  €>

**im bringing sexy back:** european version

**100% hope half price!:** OwO

**despaircito:** £>

**im bringing sexy back:**...

**100% hope half price!:** óÔÔò furry gang

**yuri hentai:** Lol

**im bringing sexy back:** **@100% hope half price** Take that back.

**100% hope half price!:** NEVER!

**Succi'sBoyfriend:**...im starting to regret bringing them here

**Cucki'sBoyfriend and 1 other is online**

**Cucki'sBoyfriend:** Oh, hey Naegi and company

**edgy like my knives:** **@im not who they say i am**

**im not who they say i am is online**

**im not who they say i am:** Maki?

**edgy like my knives:** Hey.

**im not who they say i am:** Nice to see you actually being a nice person

**edgy like my knives:**...

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** get a room

**im not who they say i am:** no u

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** _[sent ultimatenou.img](https://pics.me.me/this-is-ultra-gru-he-holds-the-no-no-u-29807978.png) _

**edgy like my knives:**...?

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** HA GAY

**edgy like my knives:** says you

**Cucki'sBoyfriend:** <3

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** <3

**Succi'sBoyfriend and 1 other are offline**

**robot kink is online**

**robot kink:** HEY  **@writes porn in code** I HAVE A REQUEST AND U HAVE TO DO IT LIKE RN

**writes porn in code is online**

**writes porn in code:** dm me

* * *

 

**kiiboismydaddy - > Non-binary code**

**kiiboismydaddy:** okay so like, ive got this picture of succhara and cuckichi and i want you to mass print it

**Non-binary code:** send image

**kiiboismydaddy:** _sent thesegayssmh.img_

**Non-binary code:**...give me 5 minutes

* * *

**Wake up fuckers**

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** WHO THE FUCK PRINTED THESE IMAGES AND WHO THE FUCK GOT THESE IMAGES AND WHO THE FUCK POSTED THIS IMAGES ON EVERY FUCKING WALL IN THE SCHOOL?????

**Cucki'sBoyfriend:** yyeah wwho?

**writes porn in code:** read up and guess

**my loli waifu:**...I guess it really is the best ship after all...

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** MIU YOU BETTER BE FUCKING READY WE DONT APPRECIATE YOU VIOLATING OUR PRIVACY LIKE THAT

**edgy like my knives:** Is Shuichi... crying?

**robot kink:** fuck I didnt think it was that bad!

**edgy like my knives and 2 others are offline**

**do robots have dicks?:** you deserve that

**my loli waifu:** agreed

**writes porn in code:** agreed

**100% hope half price:** Valid

**STAY IN SCHOOL KIDDOS and 1 other are online**

**STAY IN SCHOOL KIDDOS:** Who offended the gay couple of class V3????

**vroom vroom:** Yeah! Who the fuck dares disrespect their privacy??

**writes porn in code:** read up

**vroom vroom and 1 other are offline**

**finger my piano is online**

**finger my piano:** Usually i'd defend Miu but shuichi doesnt deserve this

**robot kink:** You tooOOoiuiukllkm

**robot kink is offline**

**finger my piano:** get shrekt

* * *

**cup ramen yum yum is online**

**cup ramen yum yum:** That was one time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu poor succi
> 
> Rantaro: SHSLIndianaJones  
> Kaede: finger my piano  
> Ryoma: deBression  
> Kirumi: mom  
> Angie: we are all going to hell  
> Tenko: Magic turns me on  
> Korekiyo: kork  
> Miu: robot kink  
> Gonta: The only good person here  
> Kokichi: PantaLord666  
> Kaito: edgelordkink  
> Tsumugi: R18 yaoi doujinshi  
> Kiibo: do robots have dicks?  
> Himiko: nyeh me in the balls  
> Maki: As edgy as my knives  
> Shuichi: SaiEmoHara  
> Sayaka: NYANYANYA  
> Leon: owo police  
> Chihiro: writes porn in code  
> Mondo: vroom vroom  
> Ishimaru: STAY IN SCHOOL KIDDOS  
> Hifumi: my loli waifu  
> Celeste: im not who they say i am  
> Sakura: T H I C C  
> Mukuro: BOOM x4  
> Junko: despaircito  
> Hagakure: i have drugs  
> Asahina: yuri hentai  
> Toko: M-Chan  
> Kyoko: cup ramen yum yum  
> Byakuya: im bringing sexy back  
> Naegi: 100% hope half price!
> 
> Also! the fanart I did for last chapter:   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn87RCFBSTA/?taken-by=saioumaismyaesthetic


	4. The war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter Im sorry! Im kinda losing interest in this so I guess I failed my updating plan haha, welp any ideas for this are welcome!
> 
> Real summary:
> 
> The poor teachers will have to clean the war up won't they?

**Succi created a group chat**

**Succi changed the chat name to Bi Culture**

**Succi added 12 others to Bi Culture**

**Succi changed Kiiboi's name and 11 others**

**ConfirmedBi: @everyone** Let us come together and devise a plan to invade Hopes Peak

**MusicalBi:** Of course!

**ClosetBi:**...Shuichi

**ConfirmedBi:** Maki, you're going to help us

**ClosetBi:** Fine

**LuminaryOfTheBi:** Maki you're Bi?!

**ClosetBi:** Yeah. So?

**LuminaryOfTheBi:** I just didn't expect it thats all

**RoboBi:** So any ideas for a plan?

**TheDarkDevasOfBi:** How about we summon the dark demon of sexuality to take over the common rooms?

**ConfirmedBi:** Something less uhh... destructive?

**AuthorBi:**  H-How about w-we put fl-flags up everywhere around sc-school?

**HopeBi:**  I'll collect the flags!

**RichBi:**  I'll help Naegi.

**HopeBi and 1 other are offline**

**SawseeBi:**  I'll ask Angie for paints and things, we can make banners too

**UltimateBi:** I'll go with

**LuminaryOfTheBi:** Me too!

**ClosetBi:** Guess that means I'm going

**SawseeBi and 3 others are offline**

**RoboBi:** I'll go get Miu to give me a new function, any suggestions?

**MedicalBi:** St-Streamers!

**RoboBi:** Okay, streamers it is

**RoboBi is offline**

**MusicalBi:** The rest of us go distract the students?

**TheDarkDevasOfBi:** I can do a ritual to call students to watch away from the common rooms

**DeteccBi:** I'll help them get the banners up if you don't mind?

**ConfirmedBi:** Go ahead!

**MedicalBi:** I-I can distract some of the g-girls...

**AuthorBi:** I'll h-help with K-Kyoko

**ConfirmedBi:** Okay! Next time we speak it'll be when disaster strikes...

**ConfirmedBi and 5 others are offline**

* * *

**wake up fuckers**

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED TO THE COMMON ROOMS?!??!

**Cucki'sBoyfriend:** :)

**finger my piano:** :)

**Kork:** :)

**edgelordkink:** :)

**As edgy as my knives:** :)

**cup ramen yum yum:** :)

**100% hope half price!:** :)

**M-Chan:** :)

**im bringing sexy back:** :)

**do robots have dicks?:** :)

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** THE GAYS WILL FIGHT BACK

**SHSLIndianaJones:** Kokichi aren't you being a bit...

**Succi'sBoyfriend: _N O_**

**vroom vroom:** WE WILL NOT GIVE UP TO THE BISEXUALS!

**robot kink:** HELL YEAH

* * *

 

**wake up fuckers**

**vroom vroom:** I guess we didn't win

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** BLASTING US WITH PURPLE PINK AND BLUE GLITTER WASNT FAIR KIIBOI

**do robots have dicks?:** Shuichi told me to!

**Cucki'sBoyfriend:** :) Fight me

**Succi'sBoyfriend:** :))) Gladly!

**Succi'sBoyfriend and 1 other are offline**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not even sure what I did here, I just wanted to do some shit oof
> 
> Wake up fuckers:  
> Rantaro: SHSLIndianaJones  
> Kaede: finger my piano  
> Ryoma: deBression  
> Kirumi: mom  
> Angie: we are all going to hell  
> Tenko: Magic turns me on  
> Korekiyo: kork  
> Miu: robot kink  
> Gonta: The only good person here  
> Kokichi: PantaLord666  
> Kaito: edgelordkink  
> Tsumugi: R18 yaoi doujinshi  
> Kiibo: do robots have dicks?  
> Himiko: nyeh me in the balls  
> Maki: As edgy as my knives  
> Shuichi: SaiEmoHara  
> Sayaka: NYANYANYA  
> Leon: owo police  
> Chihiro: writes porn in code  
> Mondo: vroom vroom  
> Ishimaru: STAY IN SCHOOL KIDDOS  
> Hifumi: my loli waifu  
> Celeste: im not who they say i am  
> Sakura: T H I C C  
> Mukuro: BOOM x4  
> Junko: despaircito  
> Hagakure: i have drugs  
> Asahina: yuri hentai  
> Toko: M-Chan  
> Kyoko: cup ramen yum yum  
> Byakuya: im bringing sexy back  
> Naegi: 100% hope half price!
> 
> Bi Culture:  
> Shuichi: ConfirmedBi  
> Kaede: MusicalBi  
> Maki: ClosetBi  
> Kaito: LuminaryOfTheBi  
> Kiibo: RoboBi  
> Gundham: TheDarkDevasOfBi  
> Toko: AuthorBi  
> Naegi: HopeBi  
> Byakuya: RichBi  
> Korekiyo: SawseeBi  
> Hajime/Izuru: UltimateBi  
> Mikan: MedicalBi

**Author's Note:**

> welp this is going to become my next obsession to forget about.  
> dont murder me pls  
> have a good day to u all and im so sorry that u read this 
> 
> also I might update once a day? once every other day probs and I'm going on holiday on monday to monday (how convenient) so dont expect much in the form of an update during then.
> 
> bbbye
> 
> Rantaro: SHSLIndianaJones  
> Kaede: finger my piano  
> Ryoma: deBression  
> Kirumi: mom  
> Angie: we are all going to hell  
> Tenko: Magic turns me on  
> Korekiyo: kork  
> Miu: robot kink  
> Gonta: The only good person here  
> Kokichi: PantaLord666  
> Kaito: edgelordkink  
> Tsumugi: R18 yaoi doujinshi  
> Kiibo: do robots have dicks?  
> Himiko: nyeh me in the balls  
> Maki: As edgy as my knives  
> Shuichi: SaiEmoHara


End file.
